It's Amazing What The Beach Can Do
by Crystalbearer
Summary: Percy and Annabeth both have something they need to say. Can the beach help them? Percabeth fluff, OOC people!


**This is my first Percy Jackson Fanfiction so in my opinion, its pretty sucky. But i also think its cute in a fluffy way. **

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Percy Jackson... **

* * *

A lone boy, about the age of 17, with black hair and stunning sea green eyes, walked slowly along the ocean shore. His hands were in the pockets of his jeans, fingering the pen he always kept with him. With a sigh, he sat down, leaning back.

Percy Jackson, son of the sea god Poseidon, had enough of training and working out. He wanted to be in a place where his ADHD mind could wander off and do whatever it wanted to. He wanted to be alone, and he wanted the peace the sea brought him.

But he didn't want to be totally alone. He wanted someone to be there with him, by his side. And there was only one person that could be: Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. He had known her since they were 12 and he never told her how he felt. He didn't even know if she liked him back.

Talking to someone who knew a lot about her might help. He could talk to Thalia, daughter of Zeus, but what good would that do? Knowing her, she'd chop his head off. But she might not if it's about Annabeth. They _were_ best friends after all.

And then there was Grover, a satyr, and Percy's best friend. Satyrs were good at reading emotions so he could ask him what Annabeth was feeling about him. Another possibility.

With all these thoughts, Percy didn't notice the figure making its way toward him. He didn't even hear it sit next to him. He finally noticed it when it put its hand on his.

He turned to stare into the face of who he wanted to see: Annabeth. Her blonde, curly hair blew in the wind and her gray eyes seemed to be stormier than usual.

She smiled, causing him to blush a deep red. She turned red in turn and they both looked away.

_Just tell her! _the little voice in Percy's head said.

_I can't! What if she doesn't love me back? What if our friendship is ruined because I asked a stupid question? _Percy retorted back in his mind.

_Question? Who said anything about asking a question? Just tell her, or better yet, show her. _Then the little voice disappeared and Percy was left to decide for himself.

Annabeth, who had been watching him the whole time, took his hand in hers. "Are you okay? You seem out of it, Seaweed Brain."

_Seaweed Brain._

The nickname she had given him when they met. He always loved it when she called him that, and in return, he would call her Wise Girl, because that's who she was.

"Aren't I always?" he said.

She laughed. "Yeah, you are."

Percy laughed back. Now would be the perfect time to tell her, he decided. But as he took a breath to say something, she burst out crying. Percy was confused. A minute ago she was laughing and now she was crying.

"Wise Girl, what happened?" He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She buried her face in his chest.

"It's… it's…" she couldn't say it.

Percy hugged her tighter and pushed his face into her hair. "Shhh… It's okay. You can tell me."

She shook her head, which was hard to do, considering her face was pressed against his chest. She didn't want to tell him. She couldn't tell him that she was crying because she loved him and she didn't know if he loved her back. "I can't tell you, Percy," she whispered.

He nodded. He wasn't going to make it worse for her. He continued holding her until her tears ran dry.

When she was finished, she pulled out of his grip and sighed. She wanted him to hold her more, but if he didn't like her the way she liked him, it would all be a waste.

"Annabeth?" Percy's voice was shaky. "Can I ask you something?"

Despite her crying attack she just had, she found her voice. "Go ahead."

Percy took a deep breath. "Okay, so I like this girl, but I don't know how to tell her. What do I do?"

But Annabeth wasn't listening. She sat still; shocked by the fact that Percy liked someone else. The tears threatened to return as she answered. "Well…" She didn't want to answer. _She _was the one who wanted to spend every waking minute with this boy. But she couldn't. He like someone else, probably an Aphrodite girl. There were plenty who like him, but who could it be? "I… I think you should tell her."

"Just burst out saying it?" Percy asked. "Or be more subtle?"

Seaweed Brain.

"In between that," Annabeth said. "Like, say it normally, but show her you mean it."

"Okay, that makes sense." Percy looked away. He seemed to be bothered by something.

Annabeth moved closer to him. "You okay?

He didn't move or say anything. Instead he turned around and took her hand in his. Then he moved his hands so they were around her waist. He pulled her close to him.

"Um, Percy? What are you doing?" Annabeth asked, pleased in a strange way.

"Taking your advice," he said as he leaned in a kissed her. He's wanted this for so long. Her hand found their way around his neck and tangled in his hair.

Finally, when he pulled away gasping for air, he whispered so that only she could hear him. "I love you, Annabeth."

"You do?" she asked.

"I always have."

"I love you, too, Percy." And she kissed him again. "But what about the girl you like?"

"And you call yourself 'Wise Girl'," Percy said laughing. Annabeth was slightly offended. "The girl I like is you!"

A giant smile spread over Annabeth's face. "Well the boy I like is right you, too." She placed her forehead on his. "You don't know how long I've waited for this."

"Oh, I think I do," Percy said. He leaned back so Annabeth was lying on top of him. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "When did you start liking me?" Percy broke the silence.

Annabeth lifted her head. "When? I guess it was when we were traveling cross-country to get to the Underworld."

"That early, huh?"

Annabeth shrugged. "When I first met you, you were unconscious and drooling. But on the quest, I realized how perfect you are, and how you'll risk your life for others."

It was Percy's turn to shrug. "It's nothing. Just simple everyday hero stuff."

"It's different than that, Percy. I know you wanted to save your mom more than getting the lightning bolt back, but they way to did it, I mean the way you chose to leave your mom in the Underworld and come back for her later really got to me. You knew what was important all along."

"I only knew when we had to decide who to leave in the Underworld. It's a good thing my mom was returned to me unharmed."

"Yeah, it is." Annabeth paused, looking Percy over. "So, now tell me: when did _you _start liking me?"

"Oh, well, I guess when I first saw you," Percy said.

"Really? Wow, and I never knew."

"Well I was never good on admitting my feelings."

Annabeth laughed. "Right."

"You looked so pretty, even if I only saw a second of you in my unconscious state."

She blushed. "You think I'm pretty?"

"Nope."

Stunned, Annabeth almost chocked on her words. "What?" She felt as if she was going to cry.

"I don't think you're pretty," Percy said. "I think you're beautiful."

"Beautiful?"

"Yeah, and your and stormy-gray eyes make my heart melt at the sight of them."

"Percy…" Annabeth got cut off when he kissed her. Then he flipped them over so he was on top of her.

"Annabeth, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," he said fingering her "princess curls" as he calls them. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She looked into his hopeful, sea green eyes. "Of course I will!" She leaned forward and kissed him, but quickly pulled away. "Wait! What about our parents?"

Percy mentally slapped himself as he rolled off Annabeth and onto the sand next to her. He totally forgot about the feud between Poseidon and Athena. They both had competed to the patron god of Athens. Poseidon gave them a beautiful fountain, and Athena had given them an olive tree. The people chose Athena and the feud started.

If the two gods found out about Percy and Annabeth's relationship, things could get ugly. Athena hated Percy with a passion and Percy wasn't too fond of her either. She always warned him to stay away from her daughter, but he never listened. He didn't care if she didn't approve of their friendship. He loved Annabeth and would stay by her side, always.

But if Athena found out about the happy couple… Well, Percy didn't want to think about that. Who knows what she'd do?

Poseidon was different. He was fine with Percy and Annabeth being friends. In fact, he probably wouldn't mind them dating! But you never know with gods. Poseidon was known for being moody, and if he's upset when he finds out, things could go bad. Bad for the both of them. The sea was dangerous when he got mad, and boy, could he get mad.

"Should we keep it a secret from them?" Percy asked.

"No, gods always have a way of finding out," she said.

"So, we go straight ahead and tell them?"

"Do you want to get blasted to pieces?" Annabeth almost screamed. She sat up, brushing the sand off her. "To just go straight out and tell them would be suicide!"

Percy sat up, too. "Well then, how are we going to tell them without getting blasted?"

"THEY FIND OUT ON THEIR OWN!" A loud voice bellowed, although it sounded like two voices.

Percy and Annabeth turned to find both Athena and Poseidon, arms crossed and glaring at them. The two gods were fuming.

Quickly standing up and giving awkward bows, the demigods stood nervously before their godly parents.

"What in the name of Hades were you thinking, Annabeth?" Athena cried. "This… thing is not worthy enough to even be near you!

"That 'thing' is my son!" Poseidon yelled. "I will not have you insult him in my presence."

"Then get him away from my daughter!" Athena looked like she was about to kill Poseidon, which she probably was, but then Percy stepped forward.

"Can't we have a say in this?" He stood in front of Annabeth protectively. He was going to shield her from whatever the gods had to throw.

"No!" Athena cried.

"Yes!" Poseidon argued. Even if his own son was betraying him by dating that… girl, he could still have a say in his own choices.

"STOP!" Percy screamed. "Listen, both of you! Go ahead and blast us to pieces. But that won't stop me from loving Annabeth. And it won't stop her from loving me either."

The two gods were shocked, Poseidon most of all. He looked at his son, his eyes filled with rage. But as he glared at them, his gaze softened. Percy was right. No matter what they did, he could not stop the two from a lifetime of love.

"Fine," he said finally. He turned to the wisdom goddess. "Let us be off." He spun around to leave.

"Now wait just a minute, Sea God!" Athena called. "You can't decide their fate just because you're a 'Big Three' god!"

"I didn't decide anything, I just agreed to what my son said."

"Your son has a head full of kelp!" Athena taunted. No way was she going to let this barnacle brain have it his way.

"Mother, stop!" Annabeth stepped in between the gods. "Why can't you just accept that I love Percy?"

Athena didn't answer. She started at her daughter angrily. "He is the son of the sea god, dear. He cannot be trusted."

"Trusted?" Annabeth echoed.

"Yes, trusted."

Annabeth glanced back at Percy, who shrugged. She looked back at her mother. "Does this have to do anything with the feud over Athens?"

Again, Athena didn't say anything. Instead, she looked at Poseidon for help, but he stepped back, letting her answer without him.

"Well?" Annabeth crossed her arms and tapped her foot. Percy could tell she already knew what the problem was; she was just waiting for Athena to say it. She also looked at Poseidon, who immediately looked guilty. When Annabeth could no longer stand the silence, she stormed away, back to Percy.

Athena reached out to her daughter. "I'm sorry, Annabeth. And yes, it is because of the feud that I refuse to let a child of the sea god near you. Especially one who won't leave you alone." She paused and turned to Poseidon. "I always take out my anger on your children. I'm sorry."

Hearing Athena apologize to Poseidon was the weirdest thing. For so long they fought and argued, but soon forgot why. Percy wrapped his arms around Annabeth in a hug from behind and listened to the two gods.

"Actually, Athena," Poseidon said raising a hand to silence her, "I think _I _should be the one to apologize. You were the won to win competition of Athens and I was a sore loser. I was angry at you, and in turn, you became angry at me. So, I guess I should say that this little unnecessary exchange was my fault."

"I accept your apology, Poseidon."

"And I, yours."

Percy and Annabeth exchanged looks. Annabeth shook her head. "I don't believe them," she whispered. "After all those millennia of fighting, they just say they're sorry so quickly?"

"I don't either," Percy agreed.

Athena turned to the young demigods. "I believe we also owe you an apology," she said. "I'm sorry for trying to break you apart. I now understand that love really does conquer all. Even a god's power." She looked at Poseidon, but still spoke to the half-bloods. "Percy, you have a great father. And I know it was wrong to do the many things I did to him."

Poseidon nodded. "I must say the same goes for me. We must realize that our children's happiness is more important than a feud that started so long ago. Annabeth, you mother is powerful and wise. She believes in what is right. I do, too. And I will allow you to date my son." He finished with a smile on his face.

Annabeth and Percy were stunned. Not only did their parents apologize to each other, but to _them!_ A long and tiring feud forgotten in a few exchanged words.

"Father?" Percy asked. "Thank you." Poseidon nodded and disappeared into a mist. Only Athena was left, staring at the two teenagers.

"I will allow you to date my daughter, Percy. But if any harm comes to her…" Athena trailed off, giving Percy a death stare.

"Don't worry, my lady," Percy said. "I would never harm Annabeth or let anything hurt her." He gently squeezed his girlfriend, and she leaned back against him in return.

Athena stared long and hard at him. "Then I take my leave," she said after a long silence. The two demigods turned away as Athena reverted to her true form and faded away.

When the light died, Percy turned back to face where the two gods were standing before. "Well… we didn't get blasted."

Annabeth punched his arm. "Seaweed Brain." But she laughed and kissed him, knowing that they could have a happy life together, forever.

"I love you," Percy said.

"I love you, too." Annabeth smiled and kissed him. Together, they walked back to their cabins together, hand in hand.

* * *

**Yurp, that's my story! Sucky, right? Well reviews would be nice... but NO FLAMES!**


End file.
